The present invention relates to a latching device for an electrical connector. More particularly, the invention relates to a locking device for preventing accidental disengagement of the latching device when the connector is in use.
In the use of electrical connectors there is need to provide secure mechanical and electrical engagement between the electrical connector and a mateable electrical connector or other electrical device. Various latching techniques have been devised for use with electrical connectors in an effort to provide such secure engagement. One of the requirements in providing this secure engagement is the ease with which the connectors may be both attached to and detached from other devices. To satisfy this need, latching mechanisms have been developed which have pivotally supported latching arms that interlock with each other. Latching structures of this type are shown, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,778 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 (reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,760), which disclose connectors of the electrically shielded type for particular use in the data communication industry. While the pivoted latching arms, as shown in these patents, assist in the ease of attachment and detachment, there is no positive locking structure that maintains the connector in the secured position once it is connected to another connector or some other electrical device. In an effort to compensate for this problem, a separate, external wedge is provided for subsequent attachment to the electrical connector so as to prevent the latching mechanism from separating in use.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,511 discloses a locking device which overcomes the problems that naturally follow from the use of a separate, external wedge. In practice, the wedges are difficult to use and require extra space to permit their insertion from the side. Also, since they are separable from the connectors, they are easily lost or misplaced.
The latching device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,511 includes a moVable locking bar captively supported on the connector housing for slidable movement between the housing and the elongate latching member. When the locking bar is moved to a first position, it prevents transverse movement of both ends of the latching member. When it is moved to a second position, it permits transverse movement of both ends of the latching member.
While it is advantageous to maintain some of the features of the disclosed latching apparatus with its attendant locking bar, it is also desirable to provide improvements thereto, with respect to both cost and ease of use.